warriorscatsroleplayclansfandomcom-20200215-history
Orangepelt's Destiny
Chapter one... By. Edme4ever232 Orangepaw trotted over to Fernpaw. "Hey, want to hunt together? Waterwish said that I could." "Sure," she replied "Where do you want to hunt?" she added. "How about The old Birch?" Fernpaw nodded and bounded to the camp exit. As they trotted thruogh the tall grass Orangepaw spotted a mouse scuffling in a thorn bush. This is it! I need this catch! He thought as he slowly stalked towards it. He wasn't light enough, the mouse heared him and scampered into his hole. " Fox dung, that was my last chance," Orangepaw muttered. "Now Fernpaw's going to think that I'm a fool"He noticed some strange scents, he whipped around and noticed the hunting party staring and laughing at him. Fernpaw stood at the back, muttering to herself and shaking her head. Tail drooping, Orangepaw padded back to camp. I'm so pathetic, I'm the only apprentice who hasn't gone to a gathering yet. Fernpaw will nver respect me now, who would? No one. I don't even now how to hunt properly. Ugh, I'll never become a warrior. Orangepaw mumbled. He walked on, grumbling and lashing his tail. When he reached the bramble tunnel, he slid under it and headed straght for his den,wanting to sleep for a moon, but settled down for a nap. Orangepaw was padding close to the meadow, but was still in the forest. Rays of sunshine shone through the tall trees, warming Orangepaw's pelt. Soon he was in the meadow and saw Fernpaw there, he walked towards her, but she sadly shook her head and padded away. Orangepaw awoke with a jolt. Fernpaw Was sound asleep in the back of the den, Orangepaw gave sad glance at her and turned around, knowing he had training with Waterwish. Orangepaw stalked towards Waterwish. She was talking with Birdstar, though Orangepaw couldn't understand what they were saying. Probably complaining about me. Orangepaw muttered. Waterwish noticed him and stopped her conversation with Birdstar. "Hello, We are going to the training grounds, where we will practice fighting with Birdstar and Fernpaw today. I'll meet you there in one second. How about you go and find Fernpaw for me?" She asked. Orangepaw nodded and padded to the apprentices den, but she was already walking towards him. "Battle training?" She asked. "Yes, uh, how did you know?" Fernpaw shrugged and raced to the bramble tunnel. "Wait!" he called. "Fernpaw wait!" he sped up, but he couldn't reach her. He started to run as fast as he could,his paws skimming the ground, but she was still faster than him. Then she was out of sight. Orangepaw stopped and struggled for breath, gasping for air.Waterwish came up behind Orangepaw and murmured "Birdstar's coming." Orangepaw sighed and nodded as he walked through the leaves. When he got to the training grounds he spotted Fernpaw climbing a tree. "Fernpaw!" Orangepaw yowled, Fernpaw swung around with a disapointed look on her face. Orangepaw looked away feeling his energy fade away. Waterwish and Birdstar arrived soon after and started the training. "Orangepaw! Come at me from my side and try to knock me over." Orangepaw nodded and walked over to Waterwish's side. He charged at her and rammed into the ground, "do you really epect me to just stand their?" Waterwish said in a growl. Orangepaw sighed and closed his eyes, a image faded into his mind. It was a dark brown tabby tom, he walked up to Orangepaw and mewed "don't feel stupid about your mistakes, your just an apprentice." Orangepaw opened his eyes and focused on his target, he sprinted at Waterwish and knocked her over growling